Danny Phantom Challenges
by FowlFanKid13
Summary: Yet another story! Except in this one, you can PM me a challenge/request. Be specific if needed, and anything is allowed except for very explicit requests. Not all one shots will be requests, some will just be my weird ideas! Any other questions? Ask me! T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hey guys! I've been wanting to do a one shot challenge fic. I've started this one off with one of my own. Please enjoy! And if you have a challenge or pairing or anything else, PM me. Trying to keep it to one shots, but if needed I can make more chapters for the same prompt. Again, enjoy.

* * *

Swimming

* * *

Danny dipped his toe into the moderate water. It wasn't too cold or too hot; just right. "Sam. Tucker! It's perfect, come on- guys?" Danny couldn't find them where they were supposed to be, which was sitting at one of the picnic tables underneath the cover beside the water. All of a sudden, a force shoved him in. "Ah!" Danny cried, falling into the water. Spluttering, his black haired, wet head came above the water to find two laughing best friends.

"Wow Danny. I'm surprised we were able to sneak up on you. Your senses must be getting dull," Tucker teased. For once, his PDA was not in his hand, but in his worn pack on the table, with sunscreen and snacks. Danny jokingly pouted. Sam just laughed at the two. "Come on, I'll help you u-AH!" Sam cried as her outstretched hand was tugged, causing her body to fall in similarly to Danny's. Said boy laughed as Sam came up, punching him in the shoulder. "What I get for being nice," she sighed as Tucker cannonballed into the pool. Each was wearing a bathing suit that had at least one element of green, white and black, for giggles.

"Race you guys to the deep end!" Tucker called. He was surprisingly good at swimming, and beat Sam and Danny, who came in a close tie. After a few games of Marco polo, lighthouse, and breath holding challenges (which Danny couldn't participate in), they chillaxed on the long tanning chairs, their bodies wetting the blue and white stripes. It was crowded in the pool even after 4 PM, and they were lucky to get the seats.

The sun was setting a beautiful orange. "Today was fun! And I'm surprised you haven't had to fight any ghos-" Tucker stopped dead. "Shoot." Danny and Sam groaned. "Bad Luck Tuck!" They cried. Tucker looked ashamed, and shook his wet head. "Sorry dude. Any second now I guess." And, like predicted, a wisp flew out of Danny's mouth. Sending a glare towards his best friend, he surveyed his surroundings, only to see a hooded little girl walking into the pool, jocks throwing a football, pretty girls chatting with the life guards, and little kids in the kiddie pool splashing water. Nothing out of the ordinary, but his sense was going off like crazy.

"Imma make a dash to the bathroom. Be back," Danny stood up and rushed to the men's room, trying to look casual. He was concentrating so hard that he ran into the hooded little girl. "Sorry kid, didn't mean to run into you." Danny put a hand on the girl's shoulder to steady her. Her head suddenly whipped up, and it was like Danny was looking into a genderbent mirror. "Danny!" Danielle cried, attacking him with a hug. "Danielle!" He broke into a huge grin, picked her up and spinning her. "Why are you here?" Danny asked as Sam and Tucker raced over, hearing his yell. "What is it-" the duo stopped dead. "Danielle!" They cried, each running in for a big hug that was thoroughly given. "Why are you here?" Sam asked. Danielle giggled and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was coming back to visit." And so much more. "But I was shot into a lake by Skulker when I realized," she blushed, "I couldn't swim. So I stopped here first." Danny's eyes glowed at the Skulker part, but he toned them down for Dani's sake. "It might help later on; you know?" Danny nodded, recalling a certain fishing incident with his father. "Do you know how to start?" Tucker cocked his head. Dani blushed again, matching her pink tankini. "Um, no. But I'll be okay. I was going to drop by your house later, Danny, I... need to talk to you." Danny gave a questioning look, but Dani didn't spill.

"Okay then. Well, do you want help?" Danny innocently asked. Dani shook her head, reddening deeper. "I'm okay. Don't waste your time on a clone-" Wincing, Dani knew she had done it when Danny's eyes narrowed. "You are not worthless, Danielle," he gave a determined look. "Let's go. Jazz taught me how when I was, like, five." Dani sighed. They stepped down the steps into the pool, where Danny held out his arms. Sam and Tucker watched, amused, as Danny proceeded to help her float, and get a huge smile on his face when Dani got excited after doing something correctly. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam said to Tucker while watching Danny adore and critique her as she went underwater. "That he can barely toast bagels, much less parent?" Sam let out a snort at that.

"Whoop!" Dani punched her fist into the now dark sky as she successfully swam ten meters. "Great job, Dani. You learned to swim within an hour! That's amazing." Dani blushed for the fiftieth time at the high praise. "I learned from the best!" Dani proclaimed. "Wow, you don't have to compliment yourself." Danny winked as it dawned on her what he meant. "What happened to me not being a clone?" She rolled her eyes. Danny just grinned wider. "Nothing."

"Danny and Dani, quit being goofballs and get out. We need to go eat some Nasty Burger," Tucker cried. Sam shoved him a little. Danny picked Dani up, much to her delight, and got walked out of the pool towards his best friends. Sam smirked knowingly at Tucker. "Nasty Burger! Nasty Burger!" Dani started the chant that was joined into and continued until the quartet left the pool grounds in black towels, courtesy of Sam. "I'll text everyone's parents," Sam offered. "Cool. And tonight's on me," Danny smiled in their direction, but Tuck and Sam knew who it was meant for.

When they arrived, Dani ate three meals, including sides. Sam got a salad, Tuck a meat lover's sandwich made especially for him by the restaurant, and Danny a burger with apples and caramel on the side. "Dani, when is the last time you ate?" Incredulous eyes found the girl as she was considering a fourth helping.

"Monday..." Danny's eyes widened. It was Wednesday, and halfas have twice the metabolism. Dani must've been on the verge of starvation. "And I let you swim for an hour! Oh my God, Dani, why didn't you just come to me?" Dani averted her eyes. "I'm just... always causing issues. I can't even believe what I'm going to tell you later..." Dani added, too low for even Danny to hear. "Danielle, you are not an issue, and you are welcome any time. You need to know that." Danny seemed very distressed.

Unconvinced, Dani nodded. Sam patted her on the shoulder, saving her. "Well, you're here now. I think that we are all done. Come on, let's go up front so Danny can pay." And with that, everything was normal… until Dani was out the door. "Um, Danny, can I tell you something private?" The poor girl was shaking. "You cold?" Tucker asked. She said no. Trying to make her feel better, Danny said, "You CAN." Dani wasn't amused, causing him to worry. "Sorry. Okay, let's go over here. I'll be back, guys." Danny addressed his other company. Concerned eyes followed the little girl as she dragged him around the building.

"Danielle, are you okay? What's wrong?" Danny kneeled down. The girl looked damn near ready to cry. "I-I have to tell you something and I don't know what you'll think…" Danny shook his head and grabbed her hands. "I'll always love you, Danielle. You can tell me anything." Dani perked up a bit for some reason, and put trembling lips to his ear.

Sam and Tucker watched as their best friend came out from behind the painted brick, holding a shivering Danielle over his shoulder, laughing. It was confusing, however, because said girl looked up with a tear streaked, smiling face. "What happened?" Sam cried, running over to the girl with Tucker close behind. "Danielle is just relieved. She told me something really important to her."

"What?" came Tucker's obvious question. Danielle hid her face embarrassedly as he retold what happened.

\- flashback -

"I'm your kid," Danielle brokenly whispered. Danny looked at her, crystal blue eyes wide. "What do you mean, you're my kid?" Then, Danielle started to cry. "It's okay, Dani, it's okay. You can tell me. Just, how?" Danielle steeled herself. She explained how Vlad manipulated Danny's DNA, and she blushed as she got into the details of how his DNA… made her. Danny just listened, not moving or making a sound. It was very unnerving.

"Danny, did I make a mistake telling you?" Dani braced herself for the worst. Danny seemed terribly deep in thought. To make this decision in ten seconds… could he truly say yes?

He knew the answer. "Well, kid, I won't be the best father. But I sure as heck can try." Danielle could hardly believe it. "You're kidding me."

"Nope." Danielle looked up with identical blue eyes. "But you can hardly toast a bagel." Silence. Then, Danny laughed so hard that Danielle had to join in. "Well, we may not be the exact definition of father-daughter," Danny elbowed her, "but it'll work out." Danielle looked infinitely relieved. "We act like cousins sometimes, though. So you would be my… cuz-dad. And I'm your cuz-daughter." Danny smiled a little. "I like it." Dani smirked. "Me, too, because I can still tease you about Sam!" Blushing but laughing, Danny roughly grabbed her below the knees and threw her over his back, to her joined laughter. And on that happy note, they walked back to Sam and Tucker.

\- back to present -

Eyes bulging, the goth and techno duo stared at the halfa one. "No. Way. We were right," Tucker said to Sam. Danny gave his signature questioning look, only to be met with heads shaking in disbelief and amusement. "Danny, how are you going to take care of your cuz-daughter?" Sam looked worriedly. He could hardly stay awake half the time.

"I don't know. But I will, I promise," was the reply, not truly meant for Sam. "Before we get into the dad stuff, can we go play DOOMED? I don't want a bedtime just yet," Dani laughed. Sam and Tucker, looking both worried and happy for their friend, followed Danny. They would take care of her. Together.

* * *

(A/N) There you go! How'd you like it? Please PM me if you have any other challenges or requests!

Cao,

FowlFanKid13


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) NO WAY! Three requests already? I love y'all so much. By the way, my computer just tried to autocorrect "y'all" to "yawl". XD Anyway, I will do requests by the time they were given. SO, to my lovely first reviewer and request, a new chapter. And yes, I will update my other stories later this week, hopefully!

PS. Of course I had to make an entire plot for this lolol

 **REQUEST BY:** jonathen (Guest)

 **PROMPT:** should I tell you guys at the beginning? I won't now, but tell me what you think.

 **WARNING:** nobody is intentionally meant to be offended (later in this story). I am merely going with canon Danny and how he might react to some original spins. I HAVE NO HATE FOR ANY MENTIONED FICS. ALL FICS ARE GOOD FICS.

Updated 5.28.17

* * *

Today was April Fool's Day. People fool and get fooled, laugh and get laughed at, and have a jovial time. Even the ghosts of Amity Park joined in, working with a notorious Danny Phantom to wreak a little after school havoc.

"You won't get away, dipstick!" Ember cried, trying not to laugh. "Doubt tha—omph," Danny ran into the diva, who had teleported in front of him. Before he could scream, Ember shot a bright ectobeam into his chest. Staggering back, Danny froze. He made his aura brighten into a blinding white, then settled it as he fell down. What Amity Park didn't know is he used the light to make a hole in his body, right below his core. All they knew is Danny Phantom, their savior, was currently flicking in and out of the visible spectrum, _ectobeam's_ hole in his chest.

Screams from the devoted, cheers from the haters; no matter what reason they yelled for, everyone thought one thing: He's dead.

Ember cheered. "Yes! Now, I am your Queen! Fail to complete my requests will result in elimination by my cavalry," she said, pointing to the ten other ghosts that had come to have a laugh as well. The shivering humans obeyed for the next hour, carrying out her orders like true servants. "More ice cream!" Ember hollered, going into a sugar rush. "You guys are having so much fun," a whispered, invisible voice laughed at Ember. "Damn straight, babybop," Ember giggled back, sitting in her pile of junk and junk food given to her. Laughing again, Danny flew off to get the prank's reveal, and cameras, ready.

"Queen Ember, you aren't eating your ice cream. Is it alright?" A gentleman in the crowd asked. That gentleman happened to be Tucker Foley, who was _so_ ready to be sent the video of the ghost infested town's reaction. "Well, you see," Ember raised her voice so it carried to everyone, who went silent. "I'm expecting someone!" The town whispered at the prospect. Who would she be meeting?

All questions were put at rest when a hooded figure walked out, not because they knew who it was, but because they were intently watching. He sat down, and grabbed the ice cream bowl. "Thanks for saving me some, no-hit wonder! Mint's my fav!" A familiar voice called. He picked his hand up to his hood, ready for the reveal—

"TIME OUT." Clockwork appeared, medallion dropped over Danny's neck. He revealed himself, only to find another hood and a frozen crowd. "Ugh, Clockwork, I'm not destroying the universe with this prank, am I?" Danny whined. Clockwork just chuckled. "No, Daniel. I do have an important mission for you, however. I am forbidden to tell you why, but for the duration of today you must go undercover in a different dimension as an eight-grade student. Yes, I know you're in ninth—" Clockwork held up his hand at the unformed protest, "—but you must."

"Can I at least finish this?" Danny pleaded. Clockwork smiled. "I knew you'd ask, so I came thirty minutes early. You may." Danny didn't question him or his precise timing. Clocky knew all.

"TIME IN." Danny revealed himself, and laughed at the town's shocked faces. "We did servant work for an _hour_ and you were here all along?" A blonde girl named Star cried indignantly. "April Fool's! And yup. Might not help my reputation with the haters, but everyone can have ice cream to make up for it." And with that bittersweet ending, Danny laughed with his ghostly friends and a few humans, munching down on ice cream as he handed out little bowls of it. "That was fun, but you remember our agreement. I gotta scram anyway, so I'm trusting you. Peace," Danny told his ghostly companions, and invisibly flew away.

"What is the infernal agreement Phantom speaks of?" Technus cried. "That if we wreaked more havoc after he was gone, he would release videos of us drunk at the Christmas Truce party." The ghosts swore and groaned, effectively blackmailed, and flew off, leaving behind incredulous citizens. Meanwhile, while Danny did have somewhere to go after the prank, it was no longer Sam's. He called her to tell her the news and to ask for her to cover him, and send Tucker the footage. He trusted Sam would tell Tuck for him. He rushed into his house and grabbed anything and everything that a normal eighth grader student would have for one day. Then, he raced through his absent parent's ghost portal to Clockwork's.

* * *

"Through here, Daniel." Clockwork motioned to one of the screens out of an infinite number. Danny nodded, white bangs bouncing. "Only today?" Clockwork nodded. Putting complete trust into the ghost, Danny jumped through, bag and all, not hearing his small chuckle. "April Fool's!"

"Woah." Danny arrived at a huge middle school, portal closing behind him. It was quite long and went about the same distance back, although he could see most of that was the football field, track, and other athletic things. It had a huge, metal and concrete cover with brick columns supporting it in front of the glass doors. He walked in and found another set of glass doors, an awkward five foot space in between. He looked to his left and found a wooden door with a flag saying "Main Office", so he went in. "What's your name, sweetheart?" a blonde woman with glasses asked. Danny looked at the seating area behind him, the hall to his left leading to many doors, and the long desk holding three computers and office ladies. "Danny Fenton," He shifted his hands on his backpack. To his great surprise, the woman just nodded, and handed him a white slip. Clockwork must have registered him, which was very strange. Wasn't he supposed to leave things alone?

"Have a great day!" She called as he exited through another wooden door to his right, leading past the second set of glass ones and into the actual school. Danny observed the library entrance, and if he looked through the glass he could see through to another door in the hall in front of him. H walked, examining trophies and whatnot on display, and stepped into what he guessed was the main hall. It was directly in front of the cafeteria and stage, and led either left or right, the right path having other hallways through its sides. Looking through the glass doors and windows in the back of the cafeteria, his previous assumptions about the track were proven correct. On the far-right side, by a glass door, there was yet another hallway. Danny sighed. This place was a maze. He looked at his slip, and headed right, going straight until the second hallway, and turning left. He looked ahead, and found his homeroom. "Mr. Pezka," Danny read aloud.

He checked a clock, and found it to be 8:08 AM. He was late by eight minutes, if this middle school was like his. Hesitantly, Danny knocked on the door. It was opened by a dark-skinned boy with a Nike shirt on. "Hi. Mr. P is here," the boy said, jabbing his thumb toward the back left in Danny's perspective. Sitting at a desk by the white board was a dark, straight haired man. He was shorter than average, but was intimidating with his dark eyes and straight back. "The man stood up and came to greet Danny, a warm smile on his face having Danny double take. He was just formidable two seconds ago!

"I'm Mr. Hayden Pezka. You can call me whatever. Welcome to Eastbay Intermediate School! Just introduce yourself to the class, tell about yourself if you want, and sit down my miss Paisley over there," he told Danny, pointing towards a dirty blonde head with a dark polo and light slacks below it. In fact, everyone had on a polo and slacks. "Is there a dress code?" He nervously asked. He hadn't packed much, and none of it was like that. "Yes, but you have leeway as a new student. Also, you have a locker if you wanted to set some stuff down, but you can do that later. All right, the devils are curious, go up now," Mr. P laughed. Danny gave a shy smile as he walked up to the whiteboard. "I'm Danny Fenton." For some reason, someone gasped. He guessed they dropped something, as there was a clatter. Ignoring it, Danny decided to just be honest. He was only there for a day anyway.

"My… dad came here on business. I'm from a small town called Amity Park. I had two best friends there, Sam and Tucker, and will return soon, probably. And… yeah," Danny shuffled over to the girl—Paisley, was it?—who was staring at him with huge eyes and a gaping mouth. "You okay?" Danny whispered. "I-I… Meet me after class by the fountain," she hurriedly whispered, looking away and bouncing in her seat. Curious, but trying to listen to Mr. P as he told the class to take some food survey for field day (Danny was exempt), homeroom passed. The bell rang, and not a second later that girl was out of the room. Shaking his head, he wandered to a fountain he had seen earlier. Sure enough, there Paisley was, almost jumping from excitement.

"Okay, what's going on?" Danny looked concernedly at the green-eyed girl. "Promise me you won't run away. If you do, I know you'll stay." Danny gave her a weird look. "I… promise."

"Okay... Daniel James Fenton, friends with Sam Manson (who you also have a crush on) and Tucker Foley. Bullied by the A-List. Parents renowned ghost hunters, living in what is called FentonWorks. Alter ego Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park and defeater of Pariah Dark. Ghost powers given by a portal accident. And since you're here," she took a breath, "you traveled interdimensionally with the help of Clockwork, the Time Keeper ghost." Danny looked like a fish out of water. His entire life… and he didn't even know her. Eyes narrowing, he turned the invisible and intangible and flew to the top of the roof. "Spill," he gripped her hand. Not looking afraid, only sympathetic, Paisley said, "Danny… In this world, you're a cartoon."

* * *

"What?!" Danny cried. Paisley nodded. "I watched it as a little kid. Now, I write FanFiction about it." Danny's head swam. "How…" Paisley shook her head. "I have no idea. Believe me, I'm as woozy as you are right now. A childhood cartoon of mine is real. Who knows what else is?" Danny sat down beside her, and the two said nothing, even as the bell rang. "Does that mean my life is dictated by what someone writes?" Paisley shook her head. "No. I think that you made your own decisions. We were in completely different dimensions, don't forget. Maybe _I_ am 2nd dimension for someone else, too.

"I can't really explain it, but I think that you make your own decisions while Butch wrote them out. Neither of you rely on the other, though I can't tell how. I know this because you're here now, and Butch never made an episode of you visiting us. That must mean something. In the cartoon, you revealed your secret to the world. Maybe in an alternate timeline, you followed the exact storyline Butch wrote, but you're from, well, yours, so you didn't. I just don't know," Paisley, frustrated, grabbed her head.

"Who's Butch?" Danny inquired. "Butch Hartman, the guy who wrote the cartoon Danny Phantom." Danny grabbed his own head. "Ugh. Well, Clockwork sent me here on a mission. I had to stay undercover somehow, though I blew that," Danny gave a pointed look to a now embarrassed Paisley. "Maybe I was supposed to do this, and you are telling me about Butch because I need to meet him." Paisley looked excited. "You want me to skip school, get in huge trouble, and go through painstaking effort, all to get you to meet this guy?" Danny have her a sheepish look. "Only if you fly me!" The blonde grinned. "Deal."

* * *

"My phone says he lives here, in California. 9255 Sunset Blvd., Suite 515, Los Angeles, according to this Address Customer Service Central Number. I'll pull it up on Google Maps," Paisley said with authority. Once all was said and done, Danny picked the girl up by the waist, transformed (to her huge delight), and followed the blue line on the map, to Butch.

Meanwhile, Butch asked for another coffee. He had just finished filming a YouTube video on the Fairly Odd Parents, and was content with another upload. At least he _could_ upload, unlike some of his shows' fan fiction authors **(guess who!)**. Hartman smiled, knowing from all the internet searches that his superheroes inspired young girls and boys and gave them dreams of having powers. It was enthralling. If only he had superpowers… Butch chuckled. Maybe he was still a kid after all.

His musings were interrupted by a blur knocking him through the opposite wall and into a storage room. It was dark and dusty, though quite large, and had chemicals and brooms making up the smell of the place. _How did I get through that wall?_ Butch wondered, until he saw a random girl and one of his cartoons staring back at him.

"Wha-wh-wha-how?" Butch looked scarily pale. "Calm down, Butch," an all too real Danny Phantom echo-voice said. "I know I'm a ghost, but I'm not that bad, right?" Danny joked. "Wha-no-I mean, it's a dream come true, but just… how?" Butch sank to the ground, Paisley and Danny following suit. "Clockwork sent me here, not telling me the reason. I think I was supposed to meet you." Butch stared, then laughed a hysterical laugh. "Danny?" Paisley leaned away from the man. Danny shook his head. This was too much for Hartman, too fast. "I get it! This is an April Fool's joke." Danny rolled his eyes. "Right. I managed to fly through a window and then somehow get you unharmed through a wall, all as a joke, because I'm _completely_ human. I mean, duh." Butch frowned. "I can't believe I made you this sassy." Danny winced. "Ouch. At least I know how Danielle feels, even if that sentence wasn't correct."

Butch smiled. "Ah, Danielle. You know, I like to think she thinks of you as a father figure." Danny looked shocked as Paisley shook her head, green eyes shining. Her long, wavy hair was in a loose ponytail, messed up by the flight. "Many fanfics think so, too."

"Fanfics?" Paisley sighed. "Fanfiction stories are dubbed fanfics. And many people like the idea." Danny was still wide eyes at the possibility. Then Butch remembered something. "What do you mean, even if that sentence wasn't correct?" Paisley sighed, and repeated her theory again, with another two "I don't know"s to get the point across. "Maybe. Many scientists do believe in alternate dimensions. I just never imagined I would see the day it was proven…" Butch examined Danny's snow hair, neon, glowing green eyes, translucent, also glowing skin, and his fluid looking HAZMAT suit, all floating above the air. Danny smirked. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Butch blushed. "So… what do we do now?" Paisley asked innocently. Butch grinned a grin eerily similar to Danny's. "Read fanfiction."

* * *

Danny had both the most amazing and most horrifying experience of his life. Some fics were spot on about his inner feelings, which weren't, apparently, portrayed in the show. Others were so depressing or hilarious he was both mortified and dying from laughter. Many fics put him into cool situations he would now dream about, some showed him as perfect, which made him upset, and some were just downright weird. First of all, who the hell is Wes? Second, him and Vlad, Tucker, Kwan, or Dash? He wasn't against gay people, but him with those specific people? It was weird to even _think_ about. The occasional one he longed for, like the ones with "DannyxSam fluff" in the description (and secretly, some DannyxDanielle fatherxdaughter and some TuckerxValerie), or put him into deep thought, like the fics about Fenton and Phantom having different bodies.

As he looked through the angst, he shivered at the imagined, depressing stories. He couldn't let that happen. As he looked through humor, he laughed outright at how _perfectly_ his friends' lines were delivered. They were just so… _them._ He blushed at the romance, was engrossed by the adventure, and fanboyed over the crossovers. Danny had met himself on the Internet of this dimension, and both loved and hated it. He didn't even realize the Master of Time had showed up until Butch almost fainted.

"DANNY. TIME. GHOST. GONNA. DIE. NOW." Paisley choked out. Danny snapped up. "Did I complete my mission?" Danny said dutifully. Clockwork smirked. "April Fool's." Danny turned into a stone. "What. The. BLOODY HE—"

* * *

Let's just say, nobody knew it was possible to surprise the Master of Time with fanfiction of his own that would make the Observants blush until the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) I think I update more often on this because I am unrestricted by the storylines I set. I am freer to write my drabbles here, and I think my brain appreciates it :) anyway, will write another request after this. Love yall! Enjoy and leave requests if you want to :D.

 **REQUEST BY:** not a request

 **PROMPT:** still don't know if I'm doing this yet.

 **WARNING:** none. Just cute fluff here.

Updated 5.28.17

* * *

It was the clueless child being so carless that helped them find out. Honestly, it was a complete accident, but a complete fail, anyone from Amity Park would tell you. The reporter, Johnny Smithsonian, wasn't even that well-hidden. Although, maybe it was Amity's own fault for not realizing it sooner. Maybe, if he wasn't so exhausted, their hero would have been more careful.

It was a beautiful day, the baby blue sky only interrupted by the normal ectoblasts of green and sometimes other colors, depending on the ghost that day. The Ghost Forecast channel was on 166, ironic if anyone payed attention to the numbers, and people could usually tell which colors would threaten them before they did. Many just walked past their battling hero and his enemy on the sidewalk, only paying attention if they were newer or obsessed with the ghost boy (or some of the hotter ghosts like Ember.)

This time, an old enemy, Bertrand (surprisingly without Spectra), came to visit. The town steadily grew more cautious as the fight became more intense and deadly, the two ghosts going at each other hard. They were on a busy street surrounded by buildings and parked cars. Phantom had arranged the cars amid the battle to form a circle around the ectoplasmic entities. This was because while Phantom knew he couldn't get the idiot press and fans hanging around to move, he could certainly protect them a bit more.

Soon, however, people ran off, cameras or not, as one woman was taken hostage. He had been holding her arm, but settled for binding her in ecto bonds with an ectoplam-made knife at her neck. Bertrand had a snarl that bent the large cut on his face, which was dripping green. He was no longer a cheetah, thank goodness. Danny was looking no better, breathing heavily with many spots that were sure to bruise and cuts that would heal soon. "Let her go, Bertrand," Danny growled, knowing it would do nothing to help the woman. He slowly stalked forward. "And why isn't Spectra here?" Bertrand growled. "We've got into a bit of a spat, but I will make her forgive me with you in _chains_ ," came the terribly vicious reply. All the while, Danny inched closer. He took a step and pretended to wince, using the opportunity to put his hand to the side, where the thermos was.

"Let the woman be. If you don't, you'll regret it," Phantom threatened. Bertrand laughed cruelly. "Doubt that," he said. He turned around, about to bring the knife closer. Bertrand needed to watch, so he didn't kill the woman. He knew if he severely traumatized Danny's obsession, he'd go mad, and then Bertrand would also be destroyed. But turning was a big mistake, realized too late as Bertrand was sucked into the thermos.

"You okay?" Danny helped up the brown haired and eyed, middle-aged woman when the bonds fell away. "Yes, I am now, thank you so very much!" The poor soul was shaking in fear. Danny gave her a hug around her red sundress that managed to not be awkward, just comforting. "Go home now. He won't take anyone again. That's a promise," Danny said softly, an impressively small amount of bitterness in his voice. The woman nodded and left, giving the boy a grateful tousling of his hair.

The lot appeared empty. It wasn't. Because while everyone else left, he refused to, instead broadcasting live. That he was our Johnny mentioned earlier. And he captured those very few, very life changing moments, when Danny Phantom looked around carefully. When he clipped his thermos onto his belt. When he formed white rings. When Danny Phantom became Danny _Fenton._

The child ran away, presumably to eat dinner. Johnny turned around, very slowly. "Lance, did we just get that?"

* * *

It was an unspoken rule. The Fenton parents were touring out-of-state colleges with Jasmine Fenton, Sam Manson was forced on a cruise, and Tucker Foley was currently in Canada to visit relatives. Nobody who was close to Danny was there, who might've known his secret. Judging by how he arrived at school the next day, he had no idea everyone knew. The rule?

Don't say a word.

People slapped themselves mentally when he took a bathroom break. It made total sense, now that everyone Knew. His failing grades and tired looks had teachers drowning in guilt. How many times had they told Danny he was a no-good slacker? People a little closer to him grew sad at the prospect of him never seeing the stars like he had hoped. With those grades? No way. Everyone noticed his baggy clothing now, and remembered when they had seen scars underneath them.

Dash didn't pick on him, and neither did the other A-Listers. Teachers made the due dates later for the entire class, so as not to seem suspicious. People gave the skinny boy food-when did he have time to eat?—and he wasn't woken up in class anymore, only anonymously given detailed and thorough notes in many handwritings. Over the week, Danny seemed more energized. Maybe he was sleeping better? He was also getting fatter, thank the Lord. People now listened to Phantom when told to move, and the Red Huntress was mysteriously absent.

It wasn't hard to tell Danny noticed. He always seemed confused at every favor given to him, which only made people more willing to give them. He would smile and talk more. The boy seemed happy, for once, and he completely deserved it.

But Amity wanted him to _know._ Know he was accepted and appreciated for who he was, a ghost-human hybrid who saved them every day. So, The Email was sent out. Nobody knows who sent The Email. All that mattered was that soon, the content had been forwarded to every citizen in the tiny town, and was ready to be put into action.

* * *

Danny woke up to his alarm, and for the first time in a year, didn't groan when he did. He felt so much better, though he couldn't for the life of him, explain why suddenly fate was working for him. But he wasn't about to complain, so he got ready and made himself some breakfast in the empty house. He almost was tempted to skip school, but knew that despite these strange fortunes, he still desperately needed attendance. So, he walked out the door, on to be greeted with a letter under his shoe, taped down. All there was written was an arrow, pointing to another arrow, so on and so forth. Suspicious, Danny kept walking, tense and evidently ready to attack.

He was lead closer and closer towards the center of town. The silence unnerved him. Where was everyone? What hap—Danny stopped dead. Why else would it be so quiet, and these arrows pop up, all on the same day? Danny came to only one mind numbing conclusion: Amity was being held hostage. Breaking into a sprint, he followed those arrows like his life depended on it. Only, to him, it did. He tore through the streets, running until he heard rustling and shuffling sounds dead ahead, from Town Square. Not wavering, he burst into the area, ready to hurt some ghost, but was met with a completely different sight.

In front of him, all of Amity was in a line, holding something behind them. Danny stared at the happy faces. What the heck was going on? "Are you guys… okay?" A few people laughed, some nodded, some bounced excitedly. Moving towards them, he sent worried looks to the adults, but they looked the same. Just happy and excited. "Has there been some mass overshadowing?" Danny continued to stare until a tiny fist shoved something at him. "For 'ou. We love 'ou. Tanks," a tiny girl beamed. Danny looked down. It was a card, with two drawings. One of him, and then an arrow. Opening the card, what he saw knocked the breath out of his lungs and made his eyes bulge.

Phantom was there, besides the words, "Thanks for being my hero. From Ally, written by her mom." Danny looked up, shell shocked. Before his numb lips could move, another card was given to him by a twelve-year old boy. Danny's head snapped down comically fast, and he read a heartfelt thank you note from "Jake Wiles". One by one, Danny was given a card, saying many, many sweet things, all accepting him. The real him. The him he was afraid of at times, that tried so hard for approval.

The cards kept piling up, each one making Danny feel increasingly like he was dreaming every time he read it. He was so filled with joy he hadn't noticed he had started to float until the last card giver, William Lancer, pushed him down by the shoulder. He gave him a card that had a moon with a rocket surrounding it. Inside the card were the words, "My pride goes to the moon and back. I am astronomically amazed with you, Daniel. -Lancer". Danny looked up. "You are going to be an amazing man, Danny," Mr. Lancer stated with soft, happy eyes. That was the last straw for Danny's self-control.

The raven threw himself at the bald man, hugging him and crying with a huge grin on his face. Lancer, surprised, hugged him back. Danny looked up, a mix of a sob and a laugh bubbling against his lips. Too happy for coherent words, Danny ran over and hugged Valerie Grey, incidentally the closest person. Laughing, she hugged him back. Soon, everyone had been hugged, and the town felt truly united as they laughed and chatted together, the main focus the boy in the middle of the crowd, having yet to say anything in words, as if his face didn't speak volumes. He looked up and down and straight, finding grateful eyes everywhere, and he finally said something so very simple. Six words that resonated throughout the entire square. "Thank you. I love this town."

* * *

(A/N) SO. MUCH. FLUFF. I just wanted to write a quick, cute, happy one shot for yall at… 11:28 PM? Wow, I need a better sleeping pattern. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I will be doing another request tomorrow!

Love and laughs,

FowlFanKid13


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)** Hey there! Third story out of five. Two more to update. Let's do this, my amazing, thoughtful, supportive readers. I love you guys!

 **REQUEST BY:** messedupmoon

 **PROMPT:** Deciding to do this because there was no feedback haha. Prompt is Danny gets stuck in the past, around either 1800 or 1900. I decided to do 1916, two years into WW1 and two years before it will end. **PART ONE.**

 **WARNING:** Violence, death, and war. Nothing gory.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own DP. Sources below.

* * *

Danny woke up, throwing his arms over his head to stretch. He felt sore, but better rested. Danny hadn't heard his alarms; was it Saturday already? Before opening his eyes, Danny savored the feeling, ignoring the intrusive crick in his neck. Sighing contentedly, he opened his eyes and blinked slowly. Why was there so many people looking at him? Who was that glaring, with the wire rimmed glasses and poufy silver hair?

His neurons finally showed up for work. That was Mrs. Arkez, his history teacher. He had fallen asleep in class. "Did you enjoy your nap, Danny?" The teacher sighed exasperatedly. Every student except for Sam and Tucker laughed, though some tried politely to hide it. Danny slumped, face burning. Everyone was disappointed in him these days. "Sorry, Mrs. Arkez." Danny tried to pour how apologetic he truly was into that statement. She just nodded. Expected behavior from Daniel Fenton; be completely disrespectful, and take a teacher aback by his sincere and ashamed apologies. She didn't dwell on it like other teachers (Lancer). Everyone rather liked Danny. He was sweet, caring, snarky, perceptive, clumsy, and clueless, and that personality was hard to pair with his academics. It was painful to see the boy who dreamed of stars lose it all.

So, they didn't watch. Essentially, they'd given up punishing the raven, and prayed for the best.

With Danny's newfound energy, he found it easier to pay attention. The rest of the class went without a hitch, although it was annoying how many notebooks and school issued books the class had to comb through that day. Why couldn't this lesson be less scattered? Organization was one of Danny's many struggles. When the bell rang, Danny stacked everything up and slid the pile into his bag, where it fell in with a satisfying thud. He then sat on Tucker's desk, getting annoyed how slow he was being, and checked his watch. Three minutes till fourth period.

Danny didn't want to be annoying, but Sam noticed through his fidgeting anyway. "Tuck, come on," Sam wrapped her arm around the techno geek. Tuck glanced at his ever-present PDA, and he rushed the rest of the packing at his realization of the two minutes left. "Sorry you guys," the boy wrapped his arms around his friends, and they practically ran to the main hallway. "Bye!" the trio shouted at each other simultaneously, each heading to their separate classes with the promise of seeing each other at lunch.

* * *

Danny waved goodbye to Tucker (Sam's stop was before theirs) and headed inside. He announced himself, but only dangerous clanging sounds from the lab greeted him. The half ghost sighed. Of course. Heading up the stairs, Danny thought about his day. He only had three ghost attacks. One before school (he was still on time, to his triumph), one during lunch (Tucker stole his cookie during), and one in fifth period math. It was a pretty good day.

The pessimism in Danny whispered that the onslaught would appear right as he was being productive with his homework or something. But Danny didn't dare dwell on it; you never know when a thought might slip out that will jinx you. Instead, he took the opportunity to clean his room, something he didn't do often. It felt—dare he think it again—like a calm day, and Danny wanted to finally get something done. Hopefully the eerie quiet would last another few hours so he could do homework afterwards.

An hour passed and there was still no ghost attack. Sighing, Danny sat on his bed and eyed his newly cleaned room. It would make mom happy, at least. The boy smiled and absentmindedly kicked his feet; he loved his mother more at certain times. One of those times was when he cleaned his room. Maddie would just get so happy. The whole event was almost comical: her inspecting and praising every piece of his sanctuary, giving him more than one hug, and giving him fudge like a trophy. Just as he remembered other little things that made her happy, his foot kicked his heavy backpack, reminding him of his homework.

The ghost boy groaned, but started his math worksheet. After the questions, which seemed to be just the right level of challenging for him, he moved on to his half-finished essay for ELA. It was due on Friday, and Danny planned to use today and Thursday to finish up the last two fourths. The raven smiled as he started. They were learning about clauses, something he happened to be good at in middle school. The essay had to have certain amounts of certain clauses, written about a subject he was passionate about. Space, of course, was his topic.

Danny checked the clock. It was 16:43. The teen chuckled at the military time. As ecto professionals, cataloguing accurately was very important to his parents. But enough about that: he had to start history homework. Searching through his bag, Danny pulled out his notebook. He was digging for his phone so he could use the online textbook and do a few Reading Labs, but stumbled across the textbook itself. "Crud. Must've forgotten to put it up." Resolving to use it for homework and the turn it in inconspicuously tomorrow, Danny opened to page 453. He started to read the first question: _1\. Why was Mesopotamia so valuable?_ Danny started to write the answer, absentmindedly noting that it was now 16:45.

As his graphite pencil scratched against the lined paper, the room was bathed in a strange green. Automatically alert, Danny sprang up and whirled around. There was a natural portal behind him, swirling millions of shades of green, pulsing as if alive. Normally, Danny wouldn't freak out. If ecto entities stayed a safe distance away, the Ghost Zone wouldn't pull them in (which happens because the GZ is trying to reclaim its matter. Ghosts don't rip apart only because their core and willpower keeps them stable). But this portal was an inch behind him, pulling at him too strongly to resist at such close quarters. Suddenly, the teenaged halfa was sucked into the unknown time and place of a natural portal.

When Danny's brain could work again, he was lying on barren ground, with loud booms occupying his eardrums. He seemed to be in a tiny dip. Dust was everywhere, obscuring his vision slightly. This combined with the dizziness and shortness of breath resulting from interspatial travel dazed Danny and made it hard to think. What had happened again? Where was he? Why was it so loud and dusty? He processed these questions for a moment, then sat up. He couldn't answer the last two until he moved. _Stupid natural portal…_ the boy grumbled in his head. Who knows when he would return home? Danny prayed to Clockwork that he would, without complication. Luck, however, loved to toy with the hero more often than not.

 _ **BOOM!**_ Danny jumped as the closeness of the sound. Maybe he was with the dinosaurs? If so, he had better run. Intending to do just that, Danny shot to his feet, hand hitting something hard on the way. He looked down and saw he had slapped his history book onto its cover. Shrugging, Danny picked it up. It would be nice to know what dinosaurs to avoid and look out for, at the very least.

He looked around, only to see a dark mass right behind him, ten times his width but only a few inches above his head. "Crap," Danny muttered, and bolted. "There's one over here!" A man's British voice shouted. A _man's?_ The realization made Danny freeze. "It's not worth the bullets, Jackson. Keep moving." So it was late enough for guns.

"No! It's the one that shot Mendez, I know it! That effer is gonna die," Came another voice (that said something other than "effer"), growling and full of hate. "How do you know? Just keep moving, Jackson," a third voice commanded. "We can capture him as a prisoner," a fourth quietly suggested. Then, silence. Danny paused. Why these Brits saying anything? Were they debating? In that case, he'd better move it. He turned around only for the world to go black at the hands of an angry soldier.

* * *

When he awoke, Danny heard yelling. The sound summoned his hero complex, and he tried to get up, only to find he was tied up. "You aren't getting outta there, kid." The voice that wanted to kill him informed. The teenager surveyed his surroundings in a panic. They were in a trench, about as wide as four men. Danny was at the very end of it, but if he looked to the right, the shelter bent around a corner. Soldiers, women, and children were scattered around, some wounded. There were boxes stacked up, probably with ammo, first aid, or weapons, and makeshift ladders lead above.

The trench was thoroughly supported with wooden beams crisscrossed on the walls. Girders of the same material appeared in intervals, creating structure for the ceiling of tight fishnet and leaves, probably for disguise and safety against shrapnel. Below that, cloth was hung on wire, maybe to dry? All in all, a messy concoction. _It seemed to do its job, though_ , Danny thought as a rather large piece of shrapnel was caught by the net.

"Why'd you capture me? I didn't do anything," Danny said anxiously. Of course, he could just phase out of the bindings, but he didn't know the effects of revealing his secret just yet. He didn't want to maim the future. "You don't have a German accent. You aren't dressed as a soldier either. No weapon. You a spy? Either that or suicidal." The man said, pointing a gun towards Danny's knee. "No! I swear! I was just caught in the crossfire!" The younger raven pleaded, examining the man's face. He had soft features and dark, cropped hair. His eyes were honey brown and he had a scar on his neck, running from his ear. But his eyes were now cold. He was a man who wouldn't hesitate to do his job.

"From where? All German captives are behind their defense lines. No sane person would otherwise be in this area. How'd you make it so far?" Danny wanted to come up with a lie, but none formulated. "I knew it. Now, I don't know much about interrogation. But I know you'll be in hell as soon as we get home. Brandy!" The man suddenly shouted, making Danny jump. "Lock him up!" The aforementioned man ran in. "I'll do whatever it is, but you need to know the German defenses by Somme are-"

"I'm aware. Just lock this dirtbag up."

"But Jackson, we weren't told to take prison—"

"We also weren't told not to. I'll deal with it later. Just do it."

The man called in had talked in a French accent. He hesitated, blue eyes alert. "Fine. Let's go." Danny was suddenly untied. He stupidly tried to run for it, but was knocked to his knees. "YOU SCUM!" Jackson roared, tying Danny back up roughly and tightly. "I KNEW IT!" Brandy kicked him in the ribs, making Danny groan and collapse on the floor. "Move," Brandy hissed, shoving him up and to the right. Knowing it would be unwise to retort with a gun now to his head, the halfa allowed himself to be shoved around the bend. With each jostle or trip, Danny's ribs caught on fire. "Keep him in the big box by the third ladder. Have you and Lorise push our heaviest boxes against the opening. It's not the best, but it'll do."

Ten minutes later, Danny was sitting in that box, waiting until the two men were done pushing so he could invisibly phase out and fly away. When he heard no more grunting and scraping, Danny easily escaped and flew out of the trench. From what he had learned, the area wasn't safe. There was some sort of fighting between the British, French, and Germans. If only he knew why… Danny stopped in midair. His history book! That could tell him what was happening, if this wasn't the future. Danny flew higher, and spotted the dip he was in earlier. Elated by the success, Danny flew down and found his book a few yards away.

Sitting down and picking it up, Danny leafed through the pages, using the index to find pages about war. _Funny,_ he thought. _The index_ is _actually useful outside of school._ Giving himself a quirky smile, Danny searched for five minutes. Nothing. Danny tried again. What did the French man say? German defenses around Somme? Danny looked up Somme in the index, and found two adjacent pages listed next to it. Flipping to them, Danny proceeded to read the paragraph with the highlighted word.

"The Battle of the **Somme** (1 July - 18 November 1916) was a joint operation between British and French forces intended to achieve a decisive victory over the Germans on the Western Front. For many in Britain, the resulting battle remains the most painful and infamous episode of the First World War.

In December 1915, Allied commanders had met to discuss strategies for the upcoming year and agreed to launch a joint French and British attack in the region of the River Somme in the summer of 1916. Intense German pressure on the French at Verdun throughout 1916 made action on the Somme increasingly urgent and meant the British would take on the main role in the offensive. They were faced with German defences that had been carefully laid out over many months. Despite a seven-day bombardment prior to the attack on 1 July, the British did not achieve the quick breakthrough their military leadership had planned for and the Somme became a deadlocked battle of attrition.

Over the next 141 days, the British advanced a maximum of seven miles. More than one million men from all sides were killed, wounded or captured. British casualties on the first day – numbering over 57,000, of which 19,240 were killed – make it the bloodiest day in British military history. The Somme, like Verdun for the French, has a prominent place in British history and popular memory and has come to represent the loss and apparent futility of the war. But the Allied offensive on the Somme was a strategic necessity fought to meet the needs of an international alliance. British commanders learned difficult but important lessons on the Somme that would contribute to eventual Allied victory in 1918."

- _Excerpted from Imperial World Museums' 10 Significant Battles of the First World War*_

Danny's mind reeled. He was one of the bloodiest wars in history, on one of the bloodiest days. _Perfect._ Danny knew he needed to leave immediately. If he stayed any longer, his hero complex would destroy him, turn him insane with how little he could do. The raven shot up ten feet, and looked at his book. If he headed West, he could make it to North America. At least there he would know his surroundings a bit better.

He was about to shoot off, when the halfa heard a cry. "Cover me! He's shot!"

"No, don't go! You'll get shot too! You'll get all of us shot!"

"I have to TRY, Hallen! COVER ME!"

 _No,_ Danny's conscious whispered. _If you leave, they'll all die._ No. Wars happened. He needed to leave. He couldn't save everyone, anyway. He'd just destroy himself. _Are you saying their lives are insignificant to you if you'd get hurt?_ NO, I- _Sounds like it._ I can't stay. _You could. You could help these people._ What if I destroy the timeline? _Clockwork would stop you. And what if you're what's needed for history to go right?_

Screaming in frustration, Danny landed and broke into a run. He saw Jackson, running in gunfire. He saw three bullets, suddenly slow moving, heading towards Jackson's head, heart and rib. He saw the ground under his feet blurring. He saw his hands go up, and green erupt out of them. He saw the bullets hit the shield, never making it to their target.

"Kid? What the _hell_ just happened? How'd you escape? Wha-wha-"

"Jackson, I'm Danny," said boy interrupted, extending his shield to encompass their entire bodies. More bullets hit it. "I know this is weird and scary. It is for me, too. Please don't tell anyone and I'll explain, but right now, get your friend. I'll protect you. JUST GO!"

Pale but comprehending, Jackson nodded and ran. Danny did the same, protecting the three bodies until they reached the trench. "YOU DID IT!" One soldier cheered. Others did the same. "I had help." A few looked confused. "From who?" A man named Jason Hallen questioned. "Well, Hallen, from—" Finn Jackson looked behind him, ready to credit their old captive, only to find thin air. Panic and confusion seized him. "Jackson?" Hallen touched his shoulder.

Jackson looked back to his friend and gave a thin smile. "From the Lord. I gotta go drop off Voldes and talk to our captive." Hallen nodded and released him. After gingerly dropping off the injured soldier to Marrise, a nurse from home, Jackson pushed a few boxes from Danny's prison, and opened the door. There the boy was, hands somehow passing _through_ the binding ropes and back into place. Feeling faint, the soldier arranged the boxes around the door to close the pair off, giving them privacy, and sank to the ground in front of the younger raven, who winked. "Questions?" The battle worn man nodded weakly. "Well. I'm all yours."

* * *

(A/N) Whoop! PART ONE IS DONE! I will try to get more of Jackson's perspective soon. Next chapter will be a different idea, but don't worry. More of this is on the way! Anyway, thanks for reading! If you want, drop a review and tell me how I did ;) Again, thank you, my wonderful readers. Enjoy your day. And PM me challenges.

Sources

* www. iwm. org. uk. /history/10-significant-battles-of-the-first-world-war

www. history. come /topics/world-war-i/world-war-i-history

Imagery inspired by Wonder Woman 2017

Google map of Europe

www. diggerhistory. info /images/maps/map-ww1. gif


End file.
